Full Moon Luna
by Emailycat39
Summary: One shot: Haunting melody draws in the creatures of the night and the one who understands them.


The almost full moon hung large In the sky waiting for the wizards next move.

Harry couldn't seem to get to sleep. Sheets rustled as he twisted and turned in his for poster bed. It wasn't as if his bed was uncomfortable, after all he had live for ten year on a pad on the floor in the cupboard under the stairs. Hogwarts beds felt like laying on a cloud. He hadn't had any nightmares as he was yet to fall asleep. The gentle snores and Ron(ex-friend) Weasley was for once not shaking his curtains. He couldn't understand why he was still awake.

With a sigh he silently slipped off his bed and pulled on his invisibility cloak, he might as well wander the castle.

A few hours of useless drifting apart from the few minutes of slipping past Flitch's cat. A haunting unearthly and eternal melody that was carried on the wind reached his ears.

"There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes

I'll place the sky

Within

Your eyes..."

Harry's green eyes closed in their own accord. The haunting tune reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Unaware the his feet was taking him closer and closer to the source of the music. That was until the melody stopped. Huge bright blue eyes met his green ones as he looked for the source of the music. Jumping back in fright to take in the whole picture of his friend Luna, he smiled warmly and a bit sheepishly.

Luna's long blond hair seemed to be tied up in a series of complicated knots, weaved together was an intermix of silver and iron charms that one would get off an old fashioned charm bracket. Her rumpled snow white sleeping gown would made him think that she had just woken up except that she placed her butter beer necklace and radius earrings artfully arranged about her person as well as a good portion of glitter.

"Ello Harry, Out for a moonlight dance this Samhain." her velvet voice washed across his ears.

"What's Sam-ham?" Harry cocked his head like a curious puppy, causing Luna's tinkling laugh to ring around the corridor.

A pair of tired hazel eyes watched the pair of teens. He knew that as a ex-teacher he should reprimand the pair or at least send them to bed. But this seemed to be the first time this year that his pup seemed to be generally happy.

What with being entered in the tournament and having his friend Ron turn his back on him.

"Samhain... is the time of the year that the veil between the worlds is the thinnest. Goblins, fairies, fey and elves run amuck in beautiful chaos." the little blond sang as she twirled around with her arms wide.

Remus could see Moony, in his mind giving a doggy grin of amusement. Remus gave a deep sigh as he said," Moon bird, you must be careful with your words. The wizarding world would believe that you are in league with dark creatures."

Remus stepped out of the shadows unaware that his shadow didn't melt into the mass of black, but stood out in a form of a wolf in mid howl.

Luna's big blue eyes caught his as she laughed. "I am in league with them. I worry for the Weres, who don't find their mates." She didn't notice Remus wince at that statement. "I always carry around an extra chicken leg on Samhain to give to the first goblin that comes by, so I don't get tricked too badly. I dance with the fairies and sing the songs of the Fey. So I guess I could be considered Dark!" Luna gave an amused cock of the head and blinked slowly in thought.

Harry almost chocked on the his words in surprise. "Luna, you are the most light person I have ever had the chance to be- friend."

Luna's smile lit up the room. "You are kind Harry, not many would call me a friend...

Or be friends with someone who was found to be dark. Even if the world is wrong." Luna smiled sadly at the truth in her words.

Harry frowned as he looked between the two. "I would Luna, you are one of the very few that see me as plain old Harry, not Harry "The-boy-who-lived" Potter." Harry wrapped an arm around his friend before continuing on. "I'm a Muggle raised child. So I know the wizard world is misinformed, but tell me anyway." Glee twinkled behind green eyes and a rogue smile was tucked in a corner of his face.

"Werewolves are only aggressive if the host is in fight or lost it's mate/ pup or if the two parts disagree." Her eyes roamed Remus's robes.

"Just like wizards there are both good and bad. For example you and Voldemort. Femir Grayback and Mr. Lupin." She looked pointedly at Harry.

"Vampires have a medical disease were they need more blood then their bodies can make. Most find donors or get their blood from a blood bank. While others go rouge. All creatures are one and the same." Luna took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders before stating calmly. " Isn't that right professor Snape? "

Remus and Harry whipped their heads around to stare into the darkness that Luna was gazing at.

"You drink dragon's blood right?" she asked innocently tilting her head a fraction.

Snape's once black eyes now glittered deep burgundy in the torch light. His voice came out in a light hiss. "Where in the world did you get that ridiculous idea?"

"Ah young padawon, rancid dragon blood breath have you." "black cape wears you." " A bat you look." Luna said in a perfect Yoda voice.

"Yoda not you." Snape rolled his eyes as Remus and Luna laughed. While Harry looked confused and looked back and forth between Luna and Snape.

Luna looks over at Harry grinning, "You know Yoda... From Star Wars !"

"Now onwards, You are very irritable whenever you are in a large group. The pressure of so many thoughts must be horrid. Then there is the blood lust to contend with." Her blond hair bounced in the torch light as she shrugged her shoulders. "I know I would get a headache from all the stray thoughts. Is that why you dislike children?"

"I do believe, that it is late." Snape and Remus said together.

" You two should be in bed, not wandering the halls! Potter, arrogant like your father strutting around the castle like you own the place. Ten points from Gyrfender and a weeks detention with me and the same for you miss Lovegood."

Harry nodded quietly, he had been out of bed and it helped that the jab to his father didn't have the usual sneer or malice behind it.

Luna hummed uppity beat as she linked arms with Harry before pulling him from the room. Her lithe voice seem to echo down the hallway after each new line of her newest song.

When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)

And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)

The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)

I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)

I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)

Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)...

Remus and Snape look at each other as the song faded into an uncomfortable silence. "I'm surprised that you let them go with their memories." Remus let out a wolfish chuckle at Severus's grimace. "The Lovegood child is not known as a gossip and well...she seem a little...ah..." Remus winced at the chopped up explanation.

"Loony...yes I know. I have had to warn off my Slytherins in using her nickname. After all she is a Pureblood. A few have forgotten, but the punishment they had to do convinced the rest to never ever forget again. " Severus let out a deep chuckle.

"What of Harry?" The wolf in Remus was screaming to protect his cub. A strained silence grew as Severus thought about the question.

Severus sighed "I know I am not known as the most kind of person but..."

Remus let out another chuckle. "I believe most would agree with you."

" As I was saying." Severus glared at Remus, who was still trying to get his giggles together. "I believe that Mister Potter is not someone that gossips, but he..."

Remus interrupted Severus again before he started again "He doesn't hate you Severus . He is not like James. He doesn't hold a grudge. His friend Ron does, but Harry doesn't. He might not like you because you are harsh on him and talk bad about his father, but he doesn't hate you. Harry is quick to understand and to forgive like Lilly."

Severus and him had a tentative working relationship that was based on telling the truth no matter what , both the good and the bad. Remus didn't know how many times Severus had said that he hated him and the of the Marauders. He also didn't know how many times he had answered calmly he had hated the way they had acted too.

"Just try to see Harry with fresh eyes, trust him Severus." Remus patted his arm before heading for bed.

Severus Snape watched the prematurely old werewolf walk away with a sigh. It was going to be a long night with his thoughts and Samhain pranks. At least he could address the pranks with no problems. "Come to me little goblins, any tricks you play on me will be met with fangs in your throat."

A soft whisper of giggles surrounded him and the silky eternal voice whispered next to his ear lovenly. "Happy Samhain Severus, my little subjects will leave you unpranked. No promises for anyone else except for the moon child. She is one of mine, just in the body of a magic user human. She makes me laugh." A soft sound of wings and giggles of goblins disappeared into the night.

Severus looked out the window and watched a snowy owl fly across the moon. A smirk pulled across thin lips as Severus whispered. "Happy Samhain Goblin King Jarith.


End file.
